yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/39
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 39-ذَلِكَ مِمَّا أَوْحَى إِلَيْكَ رَبُّكَ مِنَ الْحِكْمَةِ وَلاَ تَجْعَلْ مَعَ اللّهِ إِلَهًا آخَرَ فَتُلْقَى فِي جَهَنَّمَ مَلُومًا مَّدْحُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 39-Zâlike mimmâ evhâ ileyke rabbuke minel hikmeh(hikmeti), ve lâ tec’al meallâhi ilâhen âhare fe tulkâ fî cehenneme melûmen medhûrâ(medhûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. zâlike : işte bunlar * 2. mimmâ : şeylerden * 3. evhâ : vahyetti * 4. ileyke : sana * 5. rabbu-ke : senin Rabbin * 6. min el hikmeti : hikmetten * 7. ve lâ tec'al : ve kılma, edinme * 8. meallâhi (mea allahi) : Allah'la beraber * 9. ilâhen : bir ilâh * 10. âhare : diğer, başka * 11. fe tulkâ : o zaman yoksa, atılırsın * 12. fî cehenneme : cehenneme * 13. melûmen : kınanmış olarak * 14. medhûren : kovulmuş olarak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 39-Bunlar, Rabbinin, sana vahyettiği hikmetlerdendir ve Allah'la berâber başka bir mabut tanıma, sonra kınanmış, kovulmuş bir halde cehenneme atılırsın. Ali Bulaç Meali * 39-Bunlar, Rabbinin sana hikmet olarak vahyettiği şeylerdir. Rabbin ile beraber başka ilahlar kılma, yoksa yerilmiş, kovulmuş olarak cehenneme bırakılırsın. Ahmet Varol Meali * 39-Bunlar Rabbinin sana hikmet olarak vahyettiklerindendir. Allah'la beraber başka bir ilah edinme. Yoksa kınanmış, kovulmuş olarak cehenneme atılırsın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 39-Bunlar Rabbinin sana bildirdiği hikmetlerdir. Sakın Allah'la beraber başka tanrı edinme. Yoksa yerilmiş ve kovulmuş olarak cehenneme atılırsın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 39-Bunlar, Rabbinin sana vahyettiği bazı hikmetlerdir. Allah ile birlikte başka ilâh edinme. Sonra kınanmış ve Allah’ın rahmetinden kovulmuş olarak cehenneme atılırsın. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 39-İşte bunlar, Rabbinin sana vahyettiği hikmetlerdir. Allah ile birlikte başka ilâh edinme; sonra kınanmış ve (Allah'ın rahmetinden) uzaklaştırılmış olarak cehenneme atılırsın. Edip Yüksel Meali * 39-Bunlar, Rabbinin sana vahyettiği hikmetlerdendir. ALLAH ile birlikte başka tanrı edinme; aksi taktirde kınanmış ve kovulmuş olarak cehenneme atılırsın Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 39-İşte bunlar Rabbinin sana vahyettiği hikmetlerdendir. Sakın Allah ile beraber başka bir ilah uydurma ki, sonra kınanmış ve kovulmuş bir halde cehenneme atılırsın. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 39-İşte bunlar rabbının sana vahyettiği hikmetlerdendir, sakın Allah ile beraber diğer bir ilâh uydurma ki sonra levm-ü tard olunarak Cehenneme atılırsın Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 39-İşte bunlar, Rabbin sana hikmetten vahyetmiş olduğu şeylerdendir. Ve Allah ile beraber başka tanrı edinme, sonra melâmete uğramış, tardedilmiş olarak cehenneme atılırsın. Muhammed Esed * 39-Bu (söylenenler) doğru ile eğrinin ne olduğuna dair Rabbinin sana ulaştırdığı bilginin bir parçasıdır. Öyleyse, artık (ey insanoğlu,) Allah'la beraber sakın bir başka tanrı edinme: yoksa, (kendince) kınanmış ve (O'nun tarafından) kovulmuş olarak cehenneme atılırsın! Suat Yıldırım * 39-İşte bunlar Rabbinin sana vahyettiği hikmetlerdendir. Sakın Allah’ın yanı sıra başka bir tanrı uydurma, yoksa yerilmiş, rahmetten kovulmuş olarak cehenneme fırlatılırsın. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 39-Şunlar, Rabbinin, Hikmet'ten sana vahyettiği(emirleri)ndendir. Allâh ile berebar başka tanrı edinme, sonra kınanmış, (Allâh'ın rahmetinden) uzaklaştırılmış olarak cehenneme atılırsın. Şaban Piriş Meali * 39-İşte bu, Rabbinin sana hikmet olarak vahyettiği şeylerdir. Allah ile birlikte bir başka ilah edinme! Yoksa, kınanmış ve kovulmuş olarak cehenneme atılırsın. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 39-İşte bunlar Rabbinin sana vahyettiği hikmetlerdendir. Sakın Allah ile beraber başka bir tanrı edinme; yoksa kınanmış ve kovulmuş halde Cehenneme atılırsın. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 39-Bunlar, Rabbinin sana, hikmetten vahyetmiş olduklarıdır. Allah'ın yanına başka tanrı koyma ki, kınanmış ve kovulmuş bir halde cehenneme atılmayasın. Yusuf Ali (English) * 39- These are among the (precepts of) wisdom, which thy Lord has revealed to thee.(2224) Take not, with Allah, another object of worship, lest thou shouldst be thrown into Hell, blameworthy and rejected.(2225) M. Pickthall (English) * 39-This is (part) of that wisdom wherewith thy Lord hath inspired thee (O Muhammad). And set not up with Allah any other god, lest thou be cast into hell, reproved, abandoned. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 39- İşte bunlar, Rabbinin sana vahyettiği hikmetlerdendir. Sakın Allah'la beraber başka bir ilâh uydurma. Aksi halde kötülenmiş ve Allah'ın rahmetinden uzaklaştırılmış olarak cehenneme atılırsın. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *35- Ölçtüğünüz zaman ölçüyü tam tutun ve dosdoğru bir tartıyla tartın;(40) bu, daha hayırlıdır ve sonuç bakımından daha güzeldir.(41) 36- Hakkında bilgin olmayan şeyin ardına düşme; çünkü kulak, göz ve kalb, bunların hepsi ondan sorumludur.(42) 37- Yeryüzünde böbürlenerek yürüme; çünkü sen ne yeri yarabilirsin, ne dağlara boyca ulaşabilirsin.(43) 38- Bütün bunlar, kötülüğü olan, Rabbinin katında da hoş olmayanlardır.(44) 39- Bunlar, Rabbinin sana hikmet olarak vahyettiği şeylerdir. Rabbin ile beraber başka ilahlar kılma, yoksa yerilmiş, kovulmuş olarak cehenneme bırakılırsın.(45) AÇIKLAMA 40. Bu emir sadece bireylere hitap etmez. Bu emir cadde ve pazarlarda alış verişlerin gerçek ölçü ve tartılara uyup uymadığını kontrol etmeyi, tartı ve ölçünün eksiltilmesini kanun zoruyla önlemeyi İslâm devletinin görevlerinden biri haline getirmektedir. Sonraları bütün ticari işlerde ve ekonomik ilişkilerdeki haksızlığı ortadan kaldırmak devletin görevleri arasında değerlendirildi. 41. Yani, "Onun sonu bu dünyada da ahirette de iyi olacaktır." Böyle davranmanın sonu bu dünyada iyidir, çünkü alıcı ile satıcı arasında karşılıklı güven yaratır. Bunun sonucu ticaret gelişir ve genel bir refah yaşanır. Ahirete gelince, orada akıbet sadece temizlik, adalet ve Allah korkusuna dayanır. 42. "Bilmediğin şeyin ardına düşme" ayetinin anlamı çok geniştir. Hem bireysel hem de toplumsal hayatta kişinin "bilgi" yerine tahmin ve zanna uymamasını gerektirir. Bu emir, İslâm hayatının ahlâkî, hukukî, siyasî ve idarî tüm yönlerini kapsar ve bilim, sanat ve eğitim için de geçerlidir. Bu emir, toplumun insan hayatında "bilgi" yerine "tahmine" uymanın ortaya çıkardığı bir çok meseleden korur. İslâm ahlâkı şunları gerektirir: Şüpheden kaçın ve araştırmaksızın hiç bir birey veya grubu suçlama! Kanunda, hiç kimsenin aleyhinde yeterli araştırma yapılmaksızın işlem yürütülemeyeceği şeklinde sürekli bir ilke vardır. Soruşturma sırasında sadece şüphe nedeniyle bir kimseyi tutuklamak, dövmek veya hapsetmek yasaktır. Dış ilişkilerde de, soruşturma ve araştırma yapmaksızın hiç bir harekete girişilmeyeceği ve söylentilerin ortalıkta dolaşmasına izin verilmeyeceği şeklinde belirlenmiş dengeli bir politika izlenmelidir. Aynı şekilde eğitimde de sadece tahmin, varsayım ve akıldışı teorilere dayanan bilimler kabul edilmez. Her şeyin ötesinde bu cümle hurafe ve batıl inançları kökten kesip atmaktadır. Çünkü bu emir, müminlere sadece Allah ve Peygamberi tarafından öğretilen "bilgi"ye dayanan şeyleri kabul etmeleri gerektiğini bildirmektedir. 43. Burada kibirli ve zorba insanların davranışları eleştirilmektedir ve sadece birey için değil İslâm toplumunun toplu tavrı için de geçerlidir. Bu hidayet ve yol gösterme nedeniyle, bu kurallar (manifesto) üzerine, Medine'de kurulan İslâm devletinin yöneticileri ve kumandanları her tür kibir, zorbalık, gurur, kendini beğenme, yüksekten bakma gibi özelliklerden uzak kalmışlardır. O denli ki, savaş alanında bile gurur ve kibire neden olacak en ufak bir söz bile sarfetmemişlerdir. Onların giyecekleri, yiyecekleri, evleri ve binekleri hep sade ve basit olmuştur. Kısacası onların tacirleri "büyüklenenler" gibi değil, alçak gönüllü insanlar gibiydi. Bu nedenle onlar hiç bir zaman fethettikleri şehrin halkını kibir ve gururla korkutup ezmemişlerdir. 44. Yani, "Allah, haram olan hiç bir şeyin yapılmasından hoşlanmaz" veya başka bir deyişle "Allah bu emirlerden herhangi birine karşı gelinmesinden hoşlanmaz." 45. Gerçi bu ayette hitap Hz. Peygamber'edir (s.a) , fakat diğer bir çok ayette olduğu gibi gerçek muhatap tüm insanlardır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *39. Bu (söylenenler) doğru ile eğrinin ne olduğuna dair Rabbinin sana ulaştırdığı bilginin bir parçasıdır. (47)Öyleyse, artık (ey insanoğlu,) Allah'la beraber sakın bir başka tanrı edinme: (48) yoksa, kendince kınanmış ve tarafından kovulmuş olarak cehenneme atılırsın! 47 - Belirtmek gerekir ki, çoğu zaman "bilgelik" yahut "derin bir bilgi ve vukufa dayanan, ince-derin bir gerçeği dile getiren söz" anlamına gelen hikmet ismi, "önledi" yahut "kişiyi ya da bir nesneyi istenmeyen tarzda olmaktan ya da davranmaktan alıkoydu" anlamına gelen hakeme fiilinden türemiştir. Bunun içindir ki, hikmet sözcüğünün birinci anlamı "kişiyi kötülükten yahut cahilce davranmaktan alıkoyan şey"dir (karş. Lane II, 617); olumlu anlamıyla sözcük "çok derin ve üstün olana ilişkin vukuf, anlayış, kavrayış" demektir (Lisânu'l-‘Arab, Tâcu'l-‘Arûs). Terim, yukarıdaki ayette özellikle "Allah katında hoş karşılanmayan şeyler"e atıfta bulunulduktan sonra geçtiğine göre, insandaki sağduyu (yahut "doğruyla eğriyi birbirinden ayırma yeteneği"ne işaret etmektedir ki bu da, ahlakî değerler konusunda Allah'ın tayin ettiği mutlak bir ölçünün varlığını gerekli kılar. 48 - Allah'a ve O'nun nihaî yargılamasına inanç olmaksızın, zamandan ve toplumsal çevre ve koşullardan bağımsız mutlak ahlakî değerlerin kabulü için başka herhangi bir dayanak olmadığı, olamayacağı için, yukarıdaki pasaj, başlarken olduğu gibi, Allah'ın varlığına, birliğine inanmaya ilişkin bir çağrıyla sonuçlanıyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *39. İşte bunlar, Rabbin sana hikmetten vahyetmiş olduğu şeylerdendir. Ve Allah ile beraber başka Tanrı edinme, sonra kınanmış ve uzaklaştırılmış olarak cehenneme atılırsın. 39. Bu mübarek âyetler, yukarıdan beri tebliğ buyurulan emirlerin, yasakların vahyedilmiş birer hikmetten ibaret olduklarını bildiriyor. Yüce Allah'ın ortaktan ve evlât edinmekten münezzeh olduğunu ve bu hakikati aydınlatan ve tesbit eden delillerin, düşünülmesi için çeşitli şekilde zikredildiğini beyan ediyor. Ve o Yüce Yaratıcının ortak ve benzerden uzak ve her yönüyle yüceliğe sahip olduğunu açıklamaktadır. Şöyle ki: Ey Yüce Resul!. (İşte bunlar) evvelce bildirilen emirlere ve yasaklara ait hükümler (Rabbin sana hikmetten vahy etmiş olduğu şeylerdendir) bu hükümler, birer hikmeti, hak ve hakikata ait birer marifeti, birer dînî vazifeyi içermektedir (ve) ey mükellef olan her insan!. (Allah ile beraber başka tanrı edinme) Allah Teâlâ eş ve ortaktan uzaktır. Şayet onunla beraber başka tanrı da edinirsen (sonra) ahirette gerek nefsin ve gerek başkaları tarafından (kınanmış) cezaya, başa kakmaya maruz kalmış ve Allah'ın rahmetinden (kovulmuş olarak cehenneme atılırsın.) § Bu âyeti kerime gösteriyor ki, Kur'an'ı Kerim'in kapsadığı hükümler, hikmetin ta kendisidir ve hidayet vesilesidir. Hikmetten maksat, bizzat hakkı bilmektir, hak için hayırlı amelde bulunmaktır. Hikmet, İlim ile amelin birleşmesinden meydana gelen bir yüce sıfattır. Akaide, edeb ve ahlâka, öğütlere ait edebî, kısa fıkralar da birer hikmettir. İşte yukarıdaki âyetlerdeki emirler, yasaklar böyle hikmetlerden ibarettir. Onlara riayet edenler, en güzel bir inanca sahip bulunmuş olurlar, en güzel kulluk vazifelerini yerine getirmeyi başarmış bulunurlar, aile hayatında pek güzel bir yaşayış meydana gelir, bütün insanlar arasında en güzel ahlâk ortaya çıkar. Sosyal hayatta büyük bir nizam ve intizam görülür, bir dayanışma meydana gelmiş olur. İnsanlık sahasında şahsî ihtiraslardan, düşmanca vaziyetlerden vahşîce çarpışmalardan eser kalmaz. Artık İslâmiyet'in ne kadar yüce hükümleri topladığı anlamalıdır. Hakikî bir medeniyetin, mutlu bir cemiyet hayatının ancak bu pek mühim hükümlere hakkıyla riayet sayesinde meydana geleceğini elbette ki her insaflı ve düşünen zat, itiraf eder.